The consequences of being a hero
by Silverlyn
Summary: Venom and Carnage have recruited and MaryJane is the next target R&R plz
1. Default Chapter Title

  
(Spiderman and all marvel characters are property of stan lee and I am using them just for this fan fic and no profit in any way)  
  
Title: Endless Battle  
  
Prologue  
  
  
The sounds of the storm drowned out all other natural sounds he would have to rely heavily on his spider sense if he was to get through this night as the rain washed over his soaked masked, suddenly there was a loud clang from behind. "I knew you would be here.. allway's have to be the hero don't you parker? Well here I am" Peter was tired he had grown tired of the streets and of his costume and wondered if it meant anything now as he stared at the grotesque monster that called himself venom. peter had realized that he would have to end it here for venom knew where he loved hs identity and about Mary Jane, how could he sleep knowing about this he had been out for to nights straight searching for venom hunting he longed to see Mary Jane but he knew that he couldn't go home till he ended this and now was his oppurtunity, he knew that he could not take venom down with brute strength alone so he had to use his wits as well.  
  
Venom was swift for his size and spider-man did not see the lead pipe that venom had swung his way "Thud!" Spidey felt the wind being knocked out of him and before he knew it venom had grabbed spidey's legs and was swinging him around around as if he was a rag doll. What strength venom had developed! Spidey was in trouble he had to think fast he hand springed and double kicked venom in his face, it was like hitting a piece of iron but it was enough to get venom "Venom! I've had all I can take of you and your twisted thoughts this end's here tonight!' With that spider-man lunged towards venom with both fists clenched this adrenalne rush was eactly what he needed he landed a hit but it did not do any good for venom had become to strong and as he knocked spider-man down all spidey saw was that his assumption was right venom was spawning because behind the monster was a group of symbiotes and behind them was a face that still gave peter nightmares, Carnage!   
  
" Venom are you mad? unleashing these monsters is wrong but releasing the worst of them all carnage is purely insane!" with the final word in they were a top him all of them punching kicking, clawing and ripping. " what should we do with him?" asked the female. with a manic laugh carnage replied " Heh..heh..heh I want to play with him some more, string him up for later." The symibotes found a piller and webbed Spider-man's arm's and leg's all peter could could mutter was " Mary Jane...... you hurt her and i'll kill you.." with that Carnage swung over to him and whispered in his ear " Don't worry web head she's in good hands now" with that carnage metamorphed his hand into a club and bludgeoned spiderman over the head.  
  
  
Please review and tell me what you think if you like it I will post the next chapter of the story 


	2. Default Chapter Title

THE CONSEQUENCES OF BEING A HERO  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Peter awoke in a musty room on a bed he sat up nd looked aound the room, the room had only one window in the far right of the room and the shades were down, when he continued to look around the room and found a couple of chairs around a small table and a small television set in the center of the wall ahead of him. Peter checked himself and saw that his ribs were bandaged and so was his head it was then that it dawned upon him "My costume where is it? who brought me here?" " Well its about time you woke up I thought you would never come to." Said a voice then peter looked up and saw a face that he thought he would never see again "Ben! " it was as if looking at a mirror minus the fact that his counter part had blonde hair.  
  
" What happened? " asked a groggy peter. " Well all I saw was that you were getting your ass handed to you by a couple of symbiotes and I figured it would have made no sense in me jumping since there was so many of them. They strung ya up to the water tower and then after carnage clobbered you they swung off. Peter's face then turned pale as the rest came to him. " Mary Jane! Oh no! Ben get your costume come with me to my house I have to see if she is ok! " The two spider enhanced men suited up and swung over yo peter's house in queens and were greeted by an empty house. " Mary Jane!! It's me Peter! Are you here?" " Uh peter you better come get a look at this said ben" Ben handed a not to Peter that said:  
  
Well Well Spider if you reading this that means you broke free and are ready to play our little game. We have your sweet( and I do mean sweet ) precious little wife, and if you don't want her to become with one of my spawn then you better play our little game. Mary Jane is locked in a little facility that my associates and I have taken over, we do like to have fun, and you have to days to find her or she will become one of us. You have to options spider you can either waste searching for her even though you wil not find her and by the time you do find her I think she's not going to want to go with you anymore or You can meet us on staten island at the labratory that was recently built and let us have are with you because basicly we are going to beat the hell out of you till you beg for mercy and when you do we will turn you into one of us. Those are your  
choices either way one of you isn't comeing out of this totaly human! Till we meet web head!"  
  
Peter crushed the note with anger in his eyes he asked ben what he should do, He certainly could not let them have Mj but could he really sacrafice himself and this cities only hero? If he did that wouldnt Mj be doomed anyway? " I don't know what to do ben" Ben just sat down with his head facing the ground then he finaly said " Pete give me your costume"  
" What?! " Replied peter with a startled voice. " Give me you costume I have plan. Im going to go to the symbiotes dressed as you and your going to look for Mary Jane, This way you get Mj back and this city doesn't lose a hero." " Cmon now ben trhere must some other way we can do this without any sacrafice." "There isn't and you know there isn't peter so give me your costume. " "Are you sure about his ben?" asked peter. "Yes im sure For once in my life i want to do something good something to be remembered about and hey who say's there gonna get me anyway You never know I may beat all there alien ases from here to mars!" Peter knowing that ben was trying to be cheerful as alway's knew what was really going to happen and held back the tears. " Allright man lets do it."   
  
  
Whats going to happen next? Will everything turn out ok? will the good guy's win?  
Only one way to find out and thats to be here for the next installment of:  
  
"The consequences of being a hero" 


End file.
